1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchover of recording modes in an image recording apparatus having a monochrome image recording mode and a color image recording mode.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 18 is a block diagram showing a typical configuration of an image recording apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 18, reference numeral 4001 denotes a scanner portion for outputting readout image data of an original image. Reference numeral 4004 denotes a network portion for inputting the image data from an external device via a local area network (LAN) etc. Reference numeral 4002 stands for an image control portion for effecting predetermined processing on the image data inputted from the scanner portion 4001 or the network portion 4004 and outputting the processed image data. Reference numeral 4003 denotes a printer portion for recording the image data given from the image control portion 4002 on a storage medium. An operation portion denoted by 4005 includes a variety of keys, a display portion, a touch panel, etc. and is capable of making a variety of settings of the image recording apparatus and giving an instruction of the operation thereof.
Further, the image control portion 4002 has an auto color discriminating function for discriminating whether the image data inputted are defined as a monochrome image or a color image. This auto color discriminating function involves the use of a known technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,906 B etc. Moreover, a user is able to indicate through the operation portion 4005 whether the auto color discriminating function is used or not. Further, if indicated not to use the auto color discriminating function through the operation portion 4005, the user is able to give from the operation portion 4005 an indication of selecting an operation in a monochrome image recording mode or in a color image recording mode.
The following discussion on an outline of an image forming operation procedure in the image recording apparatus shown in FIG. 18, will be made referring to FIGS. 19 and 20 separately in a case of using and in a case where the auto color discriminating function.
Firstly, the case of using the auto color discriminating function will be explained referring to FIG. 19.
FIG. 19 is a diagram showing the outline of the image forming operation procedure in the case of using the auto color discriminating function in the image recording apparatus shown in FIG. 18.
As shown in FIG. 19, at first, the image control portion 4002 inputs an image from the scanner portion 4001, and executes a color discrimination (a color identification) based on the auto color discriminating function described above.
Next, the image control portion 4002 sends, based on a result of the color discrimination, a color mode designation and a print preparation instruction to the printer portion 4003.
Subsequently, the printer portion 4003, when receiving the print preparation instruction from the image control portion 4002, performs the print preparation operation in correspondence to a designated color mode, and notifies the image control portion 4002 of a completion of the print preparation.
Ensuingly, the image control portion 4002, upon receiving the notification of the completion of the print preparation from the printer portion 4003, indicates the printer portion 4003 to start printing, and outputs the images in accordance with a predetermined procedure.
The printer portion 4003 indicated to start printing effects printing based on image signals outputted from the image control portion 4002.
Secondly, an image forming operation procedure in the case where the auto color discriminating function is not used will be explained with reference to FIG. 20.
FIG. 20 is a diagram showing an outline of an image forming operation procedure in the case where the auto color discriminating function in the image recording apparatus shown in FIG. 18 is not used.
As shown in FIG. 20, the image control portion 4002 inputs the image from the scanner portion 4001 and sends to the printer portion 4003 a color mode designated and a print preparation instruction through the operation portion 4005.
Next, the printer portion 4003, when receiving the color mode and the printer preparation instruction from the image control portion 4002, performs the print preparation operation in correspondence to the designated color mode, and notifies the image control portion 4002 of a completion of the print preparation.
Subsequently, the image control portion 4002 indicates, the image input being completed, the printer portion 4003 to start printing upon a receipt of the completion of the print preparation from the printer portion 4003, and outputs the image in accordance with a predetermined procedure.
The printer portion 4003 indicated to start printing effects printing based on image signals outputted from the image control portion 4002.
According to the image forming operation procedure in the prior art, however, the printer portion 4003 makes the print preparation based on the color mode designation, and hence the image control portion 4002 is required to wait till the print preparation is completed after inputting the image and making the color discrimination. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes a considerable time till the first print operation is completed.
Further, in a case where a single sheet or plural sheets of color image prints and a single or plural sheets of monochrome image prints are alternately outputted, the color image recording mode and the monochrome image recording mode are frequently switched over, with the result that a lifetime of the apparatus might be reduced. Moreover, the mode switching operation is time-consuming, resulting in a decrease in throughput of the image formation.
In addition, the time up till the first print operation is completed differs depending on the case of using the auto color discriminating function and the non-use case. Usually, when the user who selects the color image recording mode utilizes the auto color discriminating function, the time up till the first sheet is printed out is longer than in the case of setting the color image recording mode, and consequently there arises a problem of causing an irritated feeling of the user, making the user anxious about a fault, etc.